Have Day's Passed By
Synopsis After waking up from a gunshot that caused him to go into a coma, Rick Grimes finds the world he lives in overrun by the dead who have reanimated '' Plot Running low on gas on a deserted Georgia highway, Sheriff's Deputy, Rick Grimes drives his police cruiser past overturned and damaged cars toward a gas station. Rick exits the car and grabs a gas canister from the trunk and starts walking towards the gas station however he passes some abandoned or wrecked cars, vans and a semi truck with a tractor trailer while many cars lay abandoned with loads of junk lay around them. Rick finally reaches the gas station however he sees a sign that says No Gas as Rick groans in frustration "god fucking damn it" Rick says to himself as he turns around to return to his car but he hears a noise and ducks down beside a car. Rick sees small slippered feet of a little girl on the other side of the car as she picks up a teddy bear on the ground. the girl starts to walk away however Rick gets up "little girl" he says to her but she doesn't respond "little girl, you don't need to worry i'm a police officer" Rick reviles to her however she still walks away. "little girl" Rick tells the girl again however she stops and turns as she turns around to face him. Her lips and right cheek have been torn away, exposing raw teeth and muscle. Rick looks in shock and horror as she starts to approaches faster and he steps backwards, draws his .357 Colt Python revolver, and shoots her in the head and Rick lets a few tears drop from his face, "i'm sorry" he says as he walks away from her now dead body. just before the apocalypse began Rick and his partner and best friend Shane Walsh eating their dinner "so that's when i said what and he shrugs" Shane finishes as Rick laughs "really he said that" Rick asks and Shane nods his head. Suddenly the cruiser's radio cracks to life "attention all units, we have am armed robbery in progress and 2 suspects have wounded an officer and are heading down highway 89" the woman on the radio informs both Rick and Shane. The two men throw their trash into a trashcan and race off in their cruiser. After driving to the country side, Rick and Shane manage to reach their colleges Leon and Lambert "how far are they now" Lambert asks into a radio while Rick and Shane lay down some road spikes while Leon and Lambert get their Glock 17's loaded. "okay only shoot when necessary okay Leon" Rick tells the younger officer nods his head "yeah got, heh who knows this might get on one of those police chase reality show" Leon says as Rick aims his Colt Python while Shane cocks his Mossberg 590 shotgun "Would be kinda cool gettin' on one of them shows." Shane says to the other men as Rick raises an eyebrow and Shane then says "what, just saying" he tells them as they hear some cars approach The car approaches, pursued by two more cruisers containing the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers. The vintage car, with the suspects inside speeds over the spike strip, shredding the tires. The driver loses control of the wheel and the vehicle flips off the road, rolling several times before coming to a rough stop upside down in a field. "Holy shit" Shane mutters as the other officers get their pistols and shotgun ready. At that moment a man exits the car while holding a 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 pistol, "gun, gun, gun" an officer yells to the rest "drop the gun now" Rick yells to the man however the man shoots Rick in the chestand he falls to the group while Shane, Leon, Lambert and the other officers open fire which kills the man however another man exits the car and fires a round from his shotgun which barley misses Shane but hits the windshield of the cruiser however one of the officers fires a round which hits him in the chest and makes him fall to the ground dead. "Rick" Shane yells as Rick yells back "i'm alright" he tells them as Shane approaches him "the vest, thank fuck man" Shane tells his best friend relieved " Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened! Ever!" Rick commands Shane however a third gunman sneaks out of the wrecked car and grabs a 45M1911A1 pistol "Rick, Shane look out" Lambert yells at the two men however it is too late and the gunman shoots Rick in the side however Shane shoots him with his shotgun and quickly "hey Rick, you'll be okay" Shane tells his friend and turns his head around "Leon, get an ambulance down here now" Shane yells to the younger man as two other officers run towards Rick and Shane. Rick in a hospital is lying on his bed however he sees Shane enter the room "hey bud, listen i brought these, their from Diane and Linda from dispatch so i hope you like them" Shane says. "just like your grandmother Jean and her spoon collection" Rick jokenly asks Shane however he sees Shane is nowhere in sight "huh that's weird" Rick thought, he then sees the followers and see they are dead. Rick tries to get up from his bed however he trips and falls on to the floor "nurse help" Rick calls out however he gets up and reaches a bathroom, he turns on a light and turns a tap on which to his luck the water was still running and he drinks some then washes his face Other Cast Co-Stars * Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones * Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones Uncredited * Melissa Cowan as Hannah * Addy Miller as Summer * Blade as Siggard's Horse * Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal 1 * Chick Bernhardt as Criminal 2 * Brent Bernhard as Criminal 3 * Orlando Vargas as Atlanta Camp Survivor 1 * L. Stephanie Ray as Camp Survivor * Frances Cobb as Camp Survivor * Sam Witwer as Tank Walker * Joe Giles as Atlanta Suited Walker * Mike Kasiske as Black Suited Walker * Max Calder as Baseball Bat Walker * Brian Stretch as Tank Walker * Charles Casey as Walker * Cody Rowlett as Walker * Kristen Sanchez as Walker * Sonya Thompson as Walker * Larry Mainland as Walker * Steve Warren as Walker * Gary Whitta as Pajama Walker * Joe Hernandez as Walker Under Tank * Shannon Brinson as Female Gas Station Walker * Michelle Flanagan-Helmeczy as Walker * Jack Byrd as Walker. * Unknown as Linden County Officer 1 * Unknown as Linden County Officer 2 * Unknown as Linden County Officer 3 * Charlie Adlard, Travis Charpentier, Erin Leigh Bushko, Carl Cunningham, Jevocas Green,Alexyz Danine Kemp, Ryan Kightlinger, Derrick McLeod, Christoph Vogt, Scott M. Yaffee, Tony Gowell, Scott McPherson, Marty Brotzge, Tyler Capehart, Chance Bartels, Stephen M. Phillips,Taso N. Stavrakis as Walkers Deaths * Criminal 1 ''(Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 2 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Criminal 3 (Pre-Apocalypse) * Leon Basset (Alive, Confirmed Fate, Off-Panel; Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Jenny Jones (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Summer (Zombified) * Mrs. Siggard * Mr. Siggard * Siggard's Horse Trivia * First appearance of Rick Grimes. * First appearance of Shane Walsh. * First appearance of Lori Grimes. * First appearance of Dale Horvath. * First appearance of Glenn Rhee. (Voice Only) * First appearance of Carl Grimes. * First appearance of Morgan Jones. * First appearance of Jim (No Lines) * First appearance of Amy. * First appearance of Lambert Kendal. * First appearance of Leon Basset. * First (and last) appearance of Duane Jones. * First (and last) appearance of Jenny Jones. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Summer. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Mr. Siggard. * First (and last) appearance of Mrs. Siggard. * First (and last) appearance of Hannah. (Zombified) * The episode's title is based on Volume 1: Days Gone Bye, the collection of The Walking Dead''comics that contains the first six issues of the Comic Series. * Laurie Holden (Andrea) does not appear in the episode, but is still credited as a main cast member. * Steven Yeun (Glenn) does not physically appear in the episode, but his voice is audibly heard over the radio in the tank Rick is trapped in the end of the episode * There is no Linden County in Georgia; like King County, it is also fictitious. According to the first commentary track, King County is a nod to Stephen King's name. * Many of the locations used for fictional King County, Georgia are located in Atlanta's Grant Park neighborhood, the same neighborhood used as locations for the movie "''The Blind Side" which also featured IronE Singleton who portrays T-Dog.